<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No.6 Mad Libs by glorifiedscapegoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357335">No.6 Mad Libs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscapegoat/pseuds/glorifiedscapegoat'>glorifiedscapegoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No. 6 (Anime &amp; Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mad Libs, Other, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscapegoat/pseuds/glorifiedscapegoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a mad little circus we've created. The hilarious results from the No.6 Mad Libs event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shion & Hamlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, now that Reunion Will Con 2020 is over, I thought it would be a lot of fun to post the Mad Libs results from the event we did on Friday. There's nothing to this other than pure entertainment. The snippet was taken from the No.6 light novels (thank you so much Nostalgia on 9th Avenue for your translations!), and the bolded words are the ones that were replaced for the Mad Libs game.</p><p>In the future, when the event happens again, I will post all new results in this fic just for the hell of it. If y'all need a good laugh, come check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion closed the <strong>bee</strong>s. He could hear the sound of <strong>rats</strong>.</p><p>This <strong>stinky suit</strong> was cut off from most outside <strong>bunnie</strong>s. But for some reason, the sounds of the <strong>knife</strong> and the <strong>dog</strong> always seemed to seep through the <strong>puppies</strong>.</p><p>A mouse scurried up Shion's <strong>banana</strong>(the <em>food!)</em> and perched on his <strong>chat</strong>. It <strong>ran</strong> its whiskers and <strong>styled</strong> its front paws together as if in request.</p><p>“You want me to <strong>dance</strong> this <strong>apolog</strong>y to you?”</p><p>“<strong>Egad!</strong>”</p><p>“You really like <strong>two bunnies</strong>, don't you. Why don't you pick something more <strong>gray</strong>?”</p><p>The mouse <strong>jumpe</strong>d and <strong>fought</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interested in some more awesome No.6 stuff and other random nonsense? Then come hang out with me on Tumblr: <b>https://glorifiedscapegoat.tumblr.com/</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fateful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another Mad Libs result! This one takes place at the very beginning of the No.6 light novel (again, thank you Nostalgia on 9th Avenue!), when it was in Shion's first-person POV. Hope you enjoy the laughs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was <strong>flyer</strong> than me. <strong>Leaping</strong> from below, I <strong>swam</strong> to get a look at his eyes. They were <strong>tin</strong>y, yet at the same time, <strong>gay</strong>, <strong>black</strong>. I'd never seen a colour like that before. His <strong>neck sang</strong>. He didn't look <strong>bright</strong> at all, yet I was completely unable to <strong>yodel</strong>. It wasn't something a <strong>spritely microwave</strong> could do. </p><p>"<strong>AGH!</strong>" I managed to <strong>find</strong>. "You're used to doing this." </p><p>The pair of <strong>frumpy</strong> eyes were unblinking. Their gaze still fixed, they grew <strong>flaming</strong> like the <strong>cylindrical spoon</strong> of the <strong>bread</strong> <em>(not banana!!)</em>, and I could read no colour of <strong>eloquent</strong>, <strong>cringeworthy</strong> or <strong>pillowy</strong> intent from them. They were very <strong>glossy</strong> eyes. I could feel my own <strong>alpaca burning</strong>. </p><p>"I'll <strong>troll</strong> your <strong>wig</strong>," I said, <strong>coloring</strong> my <strong>foot</strong>. "You're <strong>star</strong>, aren't you? I'll <strong>writhe</strong> it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interested in some more awesome No.6 stuff and other random nonsense? Then come hang out with me on Tumblr: <b>https://glorifiedscapegoat.tumblr.com/</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Strange Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back in 2021! Here we are with another round of No.6 Madlibs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear <strong>Nezumi</strong>,</p><p><strong>Bones</strong> are <strong>mauve</strong>, <strong>cucumbers</strong> are <strong>pink</strong>. You love me and I love <strong>hats</strong>.</p><p>Love,</p><p>
  <strong>Fennec</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interested in some more awesome No.6 stuff and other random nonsense? Then come hang out with me on Tumblr: <b>https://glorifiedscapegoat.tumblr.com/</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nezumi at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nezumi was in <strong>West Block</strong>. In the darkness, he drew a <strong>stinky</strong> breath. The air smelled faintly of <strong>slimy potato</strong>. He <strong>dabbed</strong> his way forward <strong>stabbily</strong>. The <strong>goat</strong> was small. It was just big enough for Nezumi to <strong>dance</strong> through, and it was <strong>ugly</strong>. <strong>The Goblet of Fire</strong> was nowhere to be seen, but it soothed his <strong>feet</strong>. He liked <strong>glossy</strong> and <strong>juicy</strong> spaces. In these spaces, no <strong>moist books</strong> could come to <strong>eat</strong> him. Momentary relief and tranquility.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interested in some more awesome No.6 stuff and other random nonsense? Then come hang out with me on Tumblr: <b>https://glorifiedscapegoat.tumblr.com/</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shion's Dating Techniques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is our last one from the session we did this evening! Hope you're all enjoying it, and we can't wait to do even more Madlibs! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, there! <strong>Shion</strong>, here! So, now that the wall between No.6 and West Block has been destroyed, I’m sure plenty of you are wondering where you can meet a nice, normal <strong>beanie</strong> to date. While we all work to get things back to some form of regularity, there’s the traditional places like <strong>Lost Town</strong> or <strong>the K-Mart</strong>, but here are some creative venues to navigate this new dating scene:</p>
<ul>
<li>Show off your <strong>ghostly</strong> athletic skills by joining a <strong>tree</strong>-ball team at the rec center in the gaping crater that was once Kronos!</li>
<li>Walk your favorite <strong>13</strong>-legged companion at the local park.</li>
<li>Attend a <strong>swimming</strong> class to hone your skills.</li>
<li>Look for an antique <strong>crystal ball</strong> at your local flea market.</li>
<li>Scope out hotties at <strong>Narnia</strong> and suggestively squeeze the largest <strong>anime collection (adult)</strong> you find, while making <strong>earhole</strong> contact with your target, of course.</li>
<li>Sing with some other folks in the town center as part of a flash mob.</li>
<li>Volunteer to plant <strong>thistles</strong> at the neighborhood park. You know, the one where all the people got murdered by bees? I hear it’s lovely now!</li>
<li>Try daring, <strong>peanut butter</strong>-defying new adventures like sky <strong>Fornite dancing</strong>.</li>
<li>Go to <strong>greasy</strong> cultural events like <strong>mouse</strong> museums or <strong>Mountain Dew Baja Blast</strong> tastings.</li>
<li>Do exercises or lift <strong>jingle bells</strong> at the gym in your tightest <strong>cargo shorts</strong> and make sure to make strong <strong>toe</strong> contact with your intended target. Trust me, they won’t be able to keep their <strong>fingers</strong> off you!</li>
</ul><p>As we face the <strong>distasteful</strong> challenge of continuing our love lives in the wake of all this death, it’s important to remember that we are <strong>bouncy</strong> creatures, and sooner or later, we’ll find someone who meets our needs!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interested in some more awesome No.6 stuff and other random nonsense? Then come hang out with me on Tumblr: <b>https://glorifiedscapegoat.tumblr.com/</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>